Demigod Drama
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Sequel to Demigod Delight, just because I love Leo and Jason pairing so much. Possibly the first time I've ever completed a fic containing multiple chapters in just one day. I couldn't stop writing it. Call it the Muses maybe? Jason x Leo, Percy x Nico
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Drama

Chapter One

Jason

A/N: Sequel to "Demigod Delight". For some reason, I felt it needed one. Jason struggles to come to terms with what happened between he and Leo, while meanwhile, Nico returns to camp and has an interesting reunion with Percy.

Pairings: Jason x Leo, Percy x Nico

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns it, I do not, and I make no money from this work.

Jason tried to forget that he'd just given up his innocence to Leo, when the eyes of his other campers fell on him. The two of them exited the Hesphaestus cabin, but now a lot more eyes seemed to be on them. Did they know, or was this just the welcoming commitee? Either way, Jason felt exposed, put on display somehow. Then Piper was running toward him. Jason's stomach clenched slightly as she ran into his embrace. What had he just done? He'd cheated on her with Leo. He and Piper shared a brief kiss, but it didn't feel right somehow. He had gotten a taste of Leo's lips, and now he wasn't sure anyone else's could compare. Piper pulled away from the kiss and eyed him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he lied. "Just peachy."

"Jason, please don't lie to me," Piper implored him.

Jason wrapped his arms around himself and began to walk away, not stopping for Piper's pleas, or for the strange looks from his fellow campers. He didn't stop until he reached the Zeus cabin and shut the door. Now he really was confused. Piper was no longer that good at kissing, in fact, she didn't seem to be all that good looking since he'd had a taste of the forbidden fruit. Speaking of which, there was soon a knocking, it was surely dark and handsome himself.

"Jason, it's Leo," his friend shouted from outside.

Jason sighed and opened the door. His friend just marched right in.

"Jason look, about what happened..." Leo began.

"It was a mistake," Jason said. "It can't happen again."

Leo

Leo felt as if acid was filling his stomach. A mistake? Is that what Jason had thought it had been? Leo wrapped his arms around himself and turned away from Jason coldly.

"No Leo, that's not what I meant," Jason said apologetically.

"What?" Leo snorted. "I should have known. Perfect Jason, I never had a chance. Was it just a fuck for you?"

Jason

Jason hated himself because of what he felt he had to say next. He knew Leo would hate him for awhile, but maybe that was the best way, put him down now before things got too complicated.

"Was it just a fuck for you?" had been the question.

"Wasn't it for you?" Jason replied, keeping his voice even.

Leo shook his head and laughed a hard laugh.

"Just like you," he said snidely. "I thought maybe you cared for me the way I cared for you. Boy was I wrong. That's me, silly, foolish, naive Leo."

Jason wanted to tell him he was wrong, but then he thought of Piper and what all the other campers would think, and even of Thalia briefly.

"Leo I'm sorry," Jason said in almost a whisper. "I really am sorry."

Leo looked at him sadly and then stormed out. Jason huffed and kicked the nearby wall. What the hell was wrong with him? He looked up at the statue of his father, lightning bolt clutched in hand. Jason felt his uncertainty and other emotions building. A charged blast gathered in his hand and then he hurled it at a nearby vase in frustration, shattering it with a loud crack of lightning. Meanwhile, a cloaked and hooded figure was approaching the camp from outside, but no one was aware of his presence it seemed. The boy was obviously a demigod, and a rather grim looking one at that. He had black hair, cold black eyes, and an olive complexion, quite Italian looking.

Nico

Nico looked around the camp and smirked to himself. Just like them to not notice he was there. Something about Hades children was quite repelling. Still if he was a monster they'd have been totally off guard. Nico Di Angelo looked at the Poseidon cabin up ahead and stared at it long and hard. He wondered if his old rival Percy was around, and grinned at the thought of giving him hell. He snapped his finger and a skeleton came up out of the ground.

"Let's have a little fun," Nico whispered to his minion. "No my pet?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nico

Nico was drawing closer and closer to the Poseidon cabin, his zombie minions in tow. Let's see Percy stand against this. Oh it would be so great to best his rival at something for a change. He'd teach that little brat to underestimate the ghost king. Nico was more then twice his age! Chiron came out of the Big House and paused.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm here to see Percy," Nico replied tartly. "Where is he?"

"Di Angelo get those things out of here," Chiron ordered.

"Sorry satyr, I have a score to settle," Nico told him. "I've come to camp for one reason only, to settle with Jackson, right here, right now."

Chiron sighed. What could he do? Nico stepped into the center between all the cabins and threw off his cloak. He was dressed in a black tee with a skull on the front and leather pants.

"Jackson!" Nico bellowed. "JACKSON!"

No one understood why he was doing this. Not even Nico himself entirely understood. Since the war Nico hadn't been able to get Percy out of his mind. Those intense green eyes, messy black hair, tone body. Nico shuddered. What were these thoughts he was having? That punk had gotten inside of his head, and now he'd have to settle things, right here, right now. The Zeus cabin opened and a boy with blond hair stepped out. Nico's eyes fell on him. Somehow he looked familiar.

"Hey," Jason said, removing a golden coin from his pocket. "What's going on here?"

"Put that away boy," Nico said quietly.

"Boy?" Jason snorted. "You're a boy yourself!"

Nico scowled and eyed him, his black eyes getting a strange gleam in them.

"Alright boy, change of plans," Nico said dangerously. "Minions, get blondie over there."

The skeleton warriors were coming. Jason flipped his coin and his golden javelin appeared. He swung it, knocking aside a bunch of the skeletal soldiers, but they just got right back up.

"No," Jason whispered.

"Yes!" Nico exclaimed with a laugh. "They're undead boy. Use your brain." 

Nico stretched out his hand and a long weapon appeared in it, a scythe.

"Back away!" Nico ordered his zombies. "I want to go one on one with this one. He's got spunk!"

Nico charged and swung his scythe, Jason parried with his javelin, but it wasn't easy.

"Boy haven't you ever watched any old ancient battle movies?" Nico smirked. "They're a classic."

Nico kept bringing his scythe down, for Jason to parry, but he was caught off guard. Nico raised his scythe and his aim was true. He cut through Jason's javelin. The weapon turned back into a coin and fell to the ground.

"No!" Jason exclaimed.

Nico held his scythe to Jason's throat.

"Give up?" he asked coldly.

Suddenly the zombies let out a screech and crumbled to earth. Nico looked around.

Jason

Jason's eyes fell on Leo, standing outside the Hesphaestus cabin, shooting a blast of fire at all the zombies.

"Do not interfere!" Nico exclaimed, charging for his newest opponent.

Leo brandished his war hammer and charged.

"Two for the price of one," Nico exclaimed. "Fun, fun!"

He swung his scythe, but Leo dodge rolled, and then took up his hammer again. He swung hard, but Nico jumped away. Nico jumped back a few paces and raised his hands.

"It's time to test my new attack," he said with a smirk. "This won't drive you too mad, I hope."

Nico raised his hands to the sides of his temples, and his eyed widened in focus. Suddenly Jason cried out in terror. His blood was racing, his ears filled with a terrible screaming, his heart flooded with fear.

"No," Jason pleaded, grabbing his head. "Please. Don't come any closer."

"Nico what are you doing?" Chiron demanded? "No, damn it! Kronos, no father, please. Father, don't kill me..."

Nico turned to Leo and smirked.

"You are very resilient boy," he said, eying Leo with admiration. "Don't you have any fears?"

Leo's expression changed to one of grief. Tears began to flow down his face. Jason was shaken out of his illusion by it.

"Leo?" he whispered.

Leo looked at him.

"Please don't leave me," Leo pleaded. "I love you Jason. Please don't do this."

"You don't know what you're asking," Jason whispered.

"Please don't," Leo whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"His greatest fear is losing you," Nico said snidely. "How touching."

"Nico stop!" a voice shouted.

Nico turned around and sure enough, there was Percy Jackson, looking a little wet, but otherwise fit as ever.

"Ah here you are," Nico grinned. "I've just been warming up on your friends. What are you afraid of Percy?"

"Nico this isn't you," Percy said sadly, shaking his head. "Scaring people to death? I would have thought better of you."

Nico's eyes widened and he ceased the attack at once.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Forgive me. You're right Percy. Why am I doing this?"

Percy

Percy smiled at Nico and walked forward, embracing him like an old friend.

"Please forgive him guys," Percy said kindly. "He kind of has issues. He's kinda goth, and sometimes his emotions get all worked up, and he vents in strange ways."

"I thought I wanted to fight you," Nico told him. "Now I see I can't. I can't even see you without feeling vulnerable."

"Nico?" Percy asked in concern. "What does that mean?"

Nico couldn't say. He'd missed Percy more then anything, but he couldn't voice that. These feelings he was having, the time he'd come from, these feelings were wrong.

"Percy I can't," Nico whispered, running.

"No Nico!" Percy shouted after him. "Wait!"

Jason

Jason watched as Percy and Nico dashed away. Leo looked at him, but it was a sad look.

"You weren't supposed to know," Leo whispered.

"Know what?" Jason asked curiously.

"That I..." Leo hesitated. "Forget it."

Leo turned around and went back into his cabin. Jason knew what he meant and his chest tightened at that realization. Leo loved him, it was more then just a crush, it was love love. Could he return that love? Could he break his best friend's heart? Leo, who had already been broken many times. Could he be the one to break him once more? Jason felt tears going down his cheeks, and cursed himself inwardly. Why was he feeling these things? Maybe, because he loved Leo too.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Leo

Leo lay in his bunk in the Hesphaestus cabin, feeling lonlier and more broken then ever. He sighed and it hurt too much to think about Jason, yet he didn't want the pain to stop. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. The Latino boy got up and answered it, it was Jason.

"Haven't you inflicted enough pain on me for a day?" Leo asked him accusingly.

"Leo please..." Jason said quietly.

"What?" Leo snapped back. "Please what? Leo at your service. Is that what I should say from now on when I'm sacrificing everything for you and Piper?"

Jason

Jason felt a twinge of guilt. Damn him for not being able to be honest with Leo. Instead...

"Leo, we're best friends," Jason said smiling at him. "I don't know what that means to you, but it means the world to me. Please don't be angry."

"That's just it man," Leo said dejectedly. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. I was a fool for loving you."

Jason shook his head, but didn't say anything. Leo continued speaking.

"It wasn't my fault. I wanted to comfort you, hold you, love you, do anything I could to help you when your first meeting with Thalia was awkward. I wanted to tell you that you were loved, that you weren't alone. I realized it then. I wanted to tell you that I loved you."

Jason's heart felt pierced by each word. He stepped forward and put his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Leo, always thinking of me," he said gently. "I lied. You're so unselfish, and caring, and I don't deserve you, my Leo. I love you too."

It felt so right to say it. Leo eyed him, and Jason wasn't sure what that look was.

Leo

It felt so right to do it. There Jason was, hands on his shoulders, bearing his soul to him. Leo leaned forward and pressing their lips together gently. Jason didn't fight back, instead he grabbed Leo's shirt in his fists, and began to kiss him more frantically. Leo was happy to oblige. He painted Jason's lips with his tongue, parting them, his tongue meeting his Roman friend's with want.

Jason

Jason moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Leo's curly black locks. He wanted his friend, he couldn't deny it anymore. That kiss with Piper wasn't right, this was right, this was like coming home.

"What the heck!" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

Jason jerked away. It was Piper's voice. She was looking at them both, hurt and dejected.

"Piper this isn't..." Jason began.

"Jason please don't lie to me," she said, shaking her head.

With that she ran out. Jason turned, but Leo grabbed his hand.

"You're going after her?" he asked. "Please. Stay here, with me."

"I have to," Jason whispered. "I'm sorry."

Leo watched in sadness as his best friend and also the one he loved left the cabin. His eyes were intense as he uttered the words in Spanish.

"Te quiero, Jason," Leo whispered to the room.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Percy

Percy searched the camp frantically. Something just told him that this was important. He needed to talk to Nico. It might be one of the most life-changing things in his life. That wasn't the only reason. No, Percy had let Nico down so much. He hadn't protected his sister, and in a way he did blame himself. Percy felt something strange when he looked at Nico, lonely Nico, so cold, calm, and almost dejected. Nico came from another world, he was three times his age in reality. Then he ran down to the beach. He found what he was seeking. Up ahead was a figure dressed in black.

Nico

Nico looked out over the waves. He could almost see what Percy saw in the sea, oh the majesty of the ocean. The waves reflected the stormy tossing and turning of Nico's heart. Nico realized the thing he had not wanted to realize, or even admit. He was falling in love with the son of Poseidon.

"Hey," a familiar voice said behind him.

Nico turned around to face his guest, Percy sure enough.

"What?" he asked in that chilly voice. "Good boys should avoid boys that play in cemetaries Jackson."

Percy laughed.

"I'll take my chances Di Angelo. Why are you here?"

Percy

Percy didn't need to ask. He knew why Nico was here. The same reason he'd gone after the son of Hades when he'd ran here from camp. Nico turned to face him, and they began walking toward each other. Percy wasn't quite sure what he was doing. They stopped in front of each other. The son of Poseidon gazed into those stormy orbs of the son of Hades, and he made the first move, placing his lips against Nico's gently. Nico pulled him closer and kissed him hard before breaking apart quickly. He looked into Percy with those cold eyes.

"Ok Jackson, you've had your fun," Nico whispered.

Then with a blink he had vanished. Percy sighed. Some things never changed. He ran his fingers over his lips thoughtfully. He hoped that he and Nico could do it again some other day.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Leo

Leo paced around the Hephaestus cabin, his arms folded, looking down at the ground. Once again he was Leo Valdez, the last man out, the short end of the stick guy. He barely heard the door to his cabin open, but he knew who it was.

"Hi," he said emotionessly, turning to face Jason.

"Leo," Jason said quietly.

"Why did you come back?" Leo asked in a hurt voice. "Piper dump you? Come to settle for second best?"

"No," Jason whispered, stepping foreward. "I came to claim the first and only person I could ever be with. I told Piper that I loved you, and that I didn't understand it any better then she did."

Leo looked up into his eyes, seeing the truth in them. Jason cupped his cheek gently.

"Leo," Jason said gently. "You're so giving, and so kind, and I have fallen completely and irrevokably in love with you."

It was Jason who initiated it this time, pressing their lips together. Leo was allowing him, and he felt the other boy's gradual acceptance of the truth, as the kiss became less reluctant.

Leo

Leo knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Jason, he wanted to let himself get fucked.

"Jason," Leo whispered, breaking the kiss. "I think this ordeal has shown us who needs who. I'm the one who needs you, more then I've ever needed anyone. I want you to fuck me."

"Sure?" Jason asked him. "From our last encounter I figured you were the man."

"Usually I think," Leo replied. "I need you right now, so badly it hurts."

Leo grabbed Jason's hand and placed it on his hardened bulge in his jeans.

"See how I need you?" Leo asked breathily.

Jason growled and pulled him into a rough kiss. There was nothing gentle about the encounter, it was charged and needy. He quickly unbuttoned Leo's pants as their lips clashed furiously, their tongues doing a wild tango. Jason roughly and quickly lowered Leo's jeans and boxers, and wrapped his hand around the Latino boy's cock. He began to pump it, making Leo moan and pant into the kiss.

"Fuck," Leo moaned out, pulling apart from the kiss, and removing his shirt himself. "I need you right now."

Jason groaned as he worked to remove his clothes, throwing them on top of Leo's garments in a messy pile. Jason turned Leo around and bent him over his bunk. He plowed his tongue into Leo's asshole, something he had been curious to taste.

"Jason..." Leo panted and sighed. "Oh my god!"

Jason growled and worked his tongue in and out. Then he stood up and positioned himself, beginning to press forward. Leo released a gasp and then a loud moan as his friend filled him up. He grabbed his cock and began to jerk it. Jason grabbed his ass globes and began pounding into him.

"Yeah fuck me!" Leo pleaded.

"Good little bitch," Jason rasped, plowing into the tightness.

Leo took his cock, bouncing back in timing with Jason's thrusts, getting filled up and stretched to the max. Leo grabbed his balls and held them as he enjoyed the sensation. Then he willed Jason to sit down and re-positioned himself before sitting down on the blond's cock.

"Ungh!" Jason moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Leo went up and down, bouncing on the length, as he elicitied moan after moan from Jason.

"Fuck Leo," Jason cried out. "I'm gonna cum."

Leo pulled himself off Jason's cock just enough for his friend to jack until he painted his asshole with his white hot semen. Jason massaged Leo's rim with his seed, and slipped his dick back in, removing it again.

"Oh my god!" Leo cried out.

He jerked himself and when he was close, Jason knelt down with his face under Leo's cock. Leo grabbed Jason's hair and shot his seed all over his friend's face in thick ropes.

"Damn," Leo gasped as he panted.

Jason sat in his lap and the two of them kissed passionately. They pulled apart and Jason looked into his eyes, smiling. Leo smiled back and they kissed again, this time the gentle kiss of lovers. Once again I must say, sorry Piper, but you missed out.

The End


End file.
